


[GIF] Happy birthday, Buck

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bucky's 100th Birthday, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: A fluffy Stucky gif for Bucky's 100th birthday.





	

Accompaniment for this story: [Happy birthday, Buck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210085)


End file.
